Waltz of Destiny
by I.wuz.here
Summary: A modern-day princess meets her fairytale counterpart. What happens when they swap lives for a month? An adventure of self-discovery, friendship and love. Pairings: (not so) slight Princess/Luciano, eventual Princess/Klaus


Hello! I'm not sure if there are still people interested in reading Princess Debut fanfictions but ta-dah, I present thee a new one! Please let me know if anyone's still reading this, I'll try to get more chapters in a week's time.

Also, I hope you don't mind me changing Sabrina's name to Diana in this fic. I also changed her appearance to match her (new) personality, I guess? She's more of an OC now but ohwell.

* * *

Summary: A modern-day princess meets her fairytale counterpart. What happens when they swap lives for a month? An adventure of self-discovery, friendship and love.

Pairings: (not so) slight Diana/Luciano, eventual Diana/Klaus

* * *

Prologue: After School

"Dee, don't you think it would be so romantic if a prince would just sweep us off our feet?" My bestfriend, Catherine, dramatically suddenly sighed, her eyes wandering dreamily around the expanse of our campus. We were currently walking towards the school gates where my butler/chauffer, Kipling, would surely be waiting to pick me up.

"Not literally of course, just maybe one of the campus cuties to finally notice us and I don't know." She shrugged, accompanied by her exaggerated hand gestures. "School's been so boring and maybe some romance would spice it up."

I gave her one of my exasperated looks, one she's oh so used to. Can't really help it, she's such a daydreamer. "Well, Catherine, we go to school to actually learn something and not just ogle good-looking boys."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not the least bit attracted to any of the boys in school? Let's say, our classmate and prankster extraordinaire, Victor?"

"Too childish." I automatically replied, recalling that time he almost threw a frog to my face.

"Of course, the ice queen has spoken! But for some reason, out of everyone in the class, he likes playing pranks on you the most." She laughed. I glared at her, not find this amusing at all. But honestly, for all his pranks, I can never dislike the sincere boy. "Carlos, then? He's super romantic. Might even melt that heart of yours."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, partially offended just because what she said was just _partially_ true. "And ugh, really? He's too flamboyant and flirts with anyone in a skirt." I knew this for a fact since he asked me out about a hundred times now. That boy does not know how to give up.

"That's true. He asks every girl on a date, no one would take him seriously anymore. Sad but true." She said, vigorously nodding her head. "How about Leon? I swear no one would dislike a guy like him –so kind and caring! He even takes care of the plants in our school!"

"I like Leon," I saw her face lit up, completely misunderstanding my words. "But not in that way. Catherine, get rid of that smug look on your face. He's more like a brother to me." She looked slightly disappointed, but shrugged it off.

"That's too bad then." She paused, probably thinking of more names to throw at me. "I know! And this one totally takes the cake, what about Kyle, our school's very own star athlete?"

I nodded, "Anyone with eyes would agree that Kyle is very attractive."

"I know," she drawled. "He's perfect! Smart, athletic and really charismatic to boot! You two would look really great together." She stopped, looking at me with what looks like stars in her eyes.

"You're crazy." I laughed. No way is that going to happen. "He's always surrounded by his fan club. Not to mention, he probably doesn't know who I am."

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes "everyone in school knows who you are. Diana Anderson, heiress of the Anderson Corporation, Ice Queen extraordinaire!"

"Hey! I am so not an ice queen! It's not my fault people are intimidated by me. I don't even know why." I do actually, it's probably my last name that keeps them at a distance. I heard my friend trying to stifle her laughter and I glared at her blatant mocking.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Dee" She giggled, completely ignoring the look I gave her. "Oh snap, I completely forgot! What about your childhood friend, Lucas was it? He's kinda cute."

"Ha!" I laughed out loud, thinking about him and his antics. "He's just a friend. Besides, he has no sense of direction and you have no idea how many times we've fought just because of it."

"But you're still friends right? See!" I nodded, agreeing with this crazy girl.

"Miss Diana." I haven't even realized we were at the gate where my butler, Kipling, waited for me.

"Hello Kipling." I nodded. "Goodbye, Catherine! I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Dee! Don't think this conversation is over, not in the slightest!" She waved as I got in the car.

* * *

Coming home from school, I can't help but feel a pang of loneliness. My father was too busy running the company, going from one country to the next. He rarely goes home anymore, not since my mother died. That was years ago, but the emptiness never left. I tried to distract myself by learning different things. I took ballet at a really young age, like most girls in my class did. But unlike some other kids, I continued my lessons, falling in love with the graceful movements despite the hardships that come from learning. In my other free time, I would take violin and piano lessons as well, seeing music as an art that can just influence one's mood so easily. Aside from those things, I learned how to ride a horse primarily because my dad gave me a beautiful gray Andalusian mare, a filly back then, when I was thirteen.

But even with all these, I wished I was a normal girl instead.

Of course I would never get that wish, not when a princess from another world and a talking mouse suddenly barges in your room.

* * *

I was just about done with today's homework when I heard a strange noise coming from my closet. Being too curious for my own good, I decided to check it out. Opening the door, I expected to find my walk-in closet but instead I found this weird flower-shaped rune. It was shining brightly with some sparks flying, reaching out to me.

"What the-" I wasn't able to finish my statement when a force bumped into me.

"Ah!" I heard a girl's voice exclaim. I looked at her and was shocked not only because this strange girl just came out from the shining rune –which I now believe to be a portal- but because she looked exactly like me. The same facial features, the same blonde hair –hers styled in a more elaborate manner and a tiara resting just on top of her forehead- and the same height. The only other difference I can find is that while I had stormy blue eyes, hers were hazel, the green in them more prominent.

"Helloooo!" Another voice said, more squeaky and I looked around, trying to find where the sound came from. "Right here!" I followed the voice and what I saw made my jaw drop. It looked like a flying mouse wearing a mask and a cape. A flying mouse wearing a mask and a cape that can talk.

"-heck." I finally finished, not believing what I'm seeing right now. Am I dreaming? Yes, this must be a dream.

"We did it, Princess! We made it to the other world in one piece!" I listened in on the talking mouse, not understanding what he means. Princess? Other world?

The girl who looks like me faced the flying mouse, now with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it looks like it." She slowly faced back to me, "…hm? Oh you must be the me of this world!" Her of this world? What is she talking about? "Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

I hesitated, still in shock. "Hello…? My name's Diana...?"

"No way! We even have the same name? I'm Diana too! I'm a princess." It took all my willpower not to faint right then and there. "And this is my tutor!" She said, pointing to the flying mouse beside her.

"Hellooo! Kip Hamoon Stallon the 777th at your service!" He or she happily exclaimed. The little mouse looked fairly cute, despite the talking and the flying and the weirdness of it all. "You can call me Kip! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…" I hesitantly said, again.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit out of sorts…" I can't believe she's asking me this, of course I am! There's a complete stranger who looks exactly like me and a flying talking mouse in my room.

"I'm sorry but what are you doing here?" As rude as I may sound, I think them barging into my room from out of nowhere is way more rude.

"We came here to ask you a favor!"

I looked at her, thinking she was slightly ludicrous "A favor?" What could she want that would send her to another world?

"Well, the thing is, our kingdom hosts an annual dance party called the 'Ball in Saint-Lyon.' I'm supposed to partner with some kingdom's prince for the dance." Oh, did I hear princes? Catherine would freak if she was here. "but… I'm really bad at dancing. So I ran away." She looked at me with a sheepish look on her face.

"I see…" I tried to be as calm as possible, honestly thinking this girl was crazy. "So where is all this happening?"

"In our kingdom, of course!" She replied as a matter of fact. Is this girl really me in another world?

"And where exactly is this kingdom?" I replied, slowly. I have this vague idea that this girl does not understand me at all.

"Oh, you mean that! It's a kingdom in another world" Yes, I totally guessed that. "It's just beyond that closet."

"Okay, I'm sorry but yes, I understand why you're here but what does this all have to do with me?" I practically shrieked. I considered myself to be a patient person but this is all to crazy. She looked a bit freaked out by my outburst.

"It has everything to do with you!" The flying mouse replied for her in her frazzled state. "We came here to your world to get you to take the Princess's place and have you participate in the ball in Saint-Lyon!" He said happily. Frankly, I was not happy. Not at all.

Probably noticing the look on my face, the Princess continued to plead her case, "That's right! So please, would you?"

I sat down on my bed, taking this all in. I should be dreaming, but as I pinched myself on the arm, I realized that I wasn't waking up or anything and well, it hurt. I looked at the very real Princess and very real talking flying mouse that was currently looking at me pleadingly. Her reasons where petty at the very least, and I have no reason to say yes. But somehow, I part of me wants to. As crazy as it may sound, I want to do this. To have this crazy adventure despite the possible repercussions. Who knows what I can get from it?

"Yes." My own response surprised me. "I'm not really sure what's going on but yes, I'll do you this favor."

I can see them whispering to each other before the Princess faced back to me with a huge smile on her face, "Oh thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."

"Let's go then" The flying mouse, Kip, said, leading me back to the closet where the rune still shined brightly. "Nothing to be scared of, just follow me" He said right before jumping.

I looked back to the Princess, slightly hesitant. "Go on! It'll lead you straight to my room. By the way, Diana, there's an emerald necklace in my room. Please don't touch it. It's very important to me!" She said.

"Okay, emerald necklace. Got it." I said, before jumping into the strange rune vortex.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. :)


End file.
